


A Bounty of Sweets

by PinkHairCrookedTeeth



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHairCrookedTeeth/pseuds/PinkHairCrookedTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sebaciel one-shots! I am taking requests and suggestions so tell me what you would like to see and i'll try and write something for you. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pleasent Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This first one was originally a head-cannon I posted on my tumblr account so I decided to make into my first entry for this series. Ok! Here we go! I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel had been in his office all day and it was an honest fumble.

Ciel has been holed up in his office almost all day and his body was feeling the ache of sitting for so long. Momentarily glancing outside his window he absentmindedly toyed with the ribbon around his neck. When he saw Finny outside the window mindlessly trip over and break a potted plant he breathed out a chuckle, thankful for the happy distraction as he rested his head on the desk and sighed. Almost as if on queue he heard a rap on the door and the rolling of wheels as a tea cart was lead in.  
"Took you long enough" breathed Ciel monotonously.  
Sebastian took the weak insult in stride as he glanced at his bored, stiff, and exhausted Earl.  
"Forgive me master," the Butler remarked "today we have Jasmine tea to refresh your tired mind and a fresh Bran Muffin." Sebastian placed his masters plate on the desk avoiding documents, and the stray locks of hair, as Ciel's figure was still slumped on the desk.  
"Also a letter from the queen has arrived for you as well". Ciel simply held his hand out and his butler obediently placed the letter there. As Ciel ripped it open Sebastian tried to hold back a chuckle when he spotted the red sleep mark on his master's forehead.  
"What are you smiling about, demon?" Ciel hissed.  
"Nothing of importance master" he skirted around the issue and moved to pour another cup of tea.  
Ciel scanned the letter and the fog of his mind cleared as he read the queen's neat handwriting. After a warm introduction, mentioning a new horse and the well-fair of her children, the more important topic arose. Supposedly a series of attacks on American immigrants has left four men dead and three women missing just on the south end of London. Usually the Yard would take care of this but he soon learned a noble woman has been kidnapped and the perpetrator is suspected to be forcibly selling to the prostitution ring. The Earl realized this would require a days trip at least away from his manor.  
Reaching out he, searched for his butler's coat-tail to grab his attention and found empty air. Reaching farther and still scanning the letter his hand caught warm flesh wrapped in cotton.  
Ciel immediately froze and felt his face blush furiously.  
The letter forgotten he turned his head almost in slow motion.  
Sebastian had previously been tidying up the Earl's small book-shelf behind his desk when Ciel abruptly gripped his butt with a surprisingly sturdy grip.  
For a moment, both of them were to startled to speak before a vexatious grin spread across the demon's face.  
"Well young master, you could have told me you wanted something sweet for your afternoon snack."  
Ciel sputtered and instantly ripped his hand from his butler's person.  
He didn't think his face could blush any farther but apparently it could; for when Sebastian stood and turned Ciel couldn't find it in himself to spit a reply.  
"If that is all..." Ciel mumbled.  
"Actually," Sebastian smiled, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his master attempting to hide his blush behind a paper. "I also would like to inform you that tonight we are expecting our fist summer rain so the washing will have to be dried by alternative methods; either by the warmth of fire or letting them stand in a spare room."  
"Fine" Ciel spat, well aware this information was not important to him at all.  
With a small nod Sebastian turned to the dishes before his Earl and smugly grinned as he went about his duties.  
Stubbornly fixated on the already signed paper in front of his face he glanced at his butler to see him taking his cup and plate to the tea trolley.  
Longing for distance Ciel stood to retrieve a file on a stand beside the door with the letter stuffed in his pocket he absently heard the stepping of shoes behind him. Remembering the letter he turned to his butler.  
"Sebastian go over this letter and make preparations for our departure. We will require a carriage and the like for the case we've been assigned."  
"Yes mast-"  
Again they both froze as Ciel's hand brushes across his butlers crotch in an attempt to hand over the letter in question.  
A breath of amused exasperation left the butler's curling lips.  
"My my young master impatient today are we?"  
A spike of anger shot through Ciel at the snide comment.  
"Get Out!" the Earl screeched as he attempted to hit his butler with the file he held.  
Simply avoiding the strikes from his master he chuckled darkly as he left the room and Ciel stalked to his desk menacingly.  
-  
Walking down the hall Sebastian could only grin at the thought of his master blushing so adoringly and grabbing so mischievously. A small laugh left his lips as he imagined all the other things that could make his master blush...  
_  
Seated at his desk the small Earl tried to push thoughts from his head that kept nagging before his work. The direct grab at warm, firm flesh, and the brush of a hand that felt like nothing he had ever felt before. And the siz-  
"Ugh! This is non-sense!" Ciel shook his head and did everything in his power to keep from thinking of his butler and all his...parts.  
Before long he retreaded to the wash room to take care of a whole different type of business.


	2. That Looks Good On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive steals something of Sebastian's but the butler actually doesn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for continuing to read my one-shots! Much appreciated! This next one was a prompt I found on tumblr that you can find here: http://amandaonwriting.tumblr.com/ This one-shot takes place well after Ciel turns 16 and a romantic (and sexual he-he!) relationship of sorts is already established between him and Bassy! I hope you enjoy and give me suggestions and prompts as well! Remember these are one-shots and in no way related to one(another besides characters and the obvious stuff of course).

The impulse was too strong, it was almost as if Ciel's fingers were itching. As the Earl lay on Sebastian's bed, staring at the dresser he fought with himself over the matter of stealing a shirt of his butlers.

On one hand, it was a childish thing to do and if Sebastian found out (which Ciel thought he most certainly would) he would never let his Master hear the end of it.

On another hand, he certainly thought he could get away with it. Sebastian had left to begin his early morning butler duties and would not come to wake Ciel for at least another hour or so. _What could the repercussions be if he never found out?_ Ciel thought. Deciding it was idiocy, and that staring at the damn dresser would do him no good, Ciel decided to leave the room, even if he didn't want to. The bed was warm and smelled like home, a mix cotton and rain with a hint of ash from the fire place. 

Pausing to collect his night-shirt, folded neatly where it had once been strewn carelessly, he wondered if Sebastian enjoyed the odd bond formed between them. It was clear he anticipated his future meal with quiet, building excitement, but what they have now is a whole other matter. The lines between servant and Master had been blurred so much even Ciel didn't want to dwell on the matter.

Once clothed in a night shirt and nothing more he reached for the handle of the door, and his fingers itched again. Glancing at the wardrobe he made his decision. Swiping the soft material he thanked his lucky star no one caught him slip into his room with the white cotton clenched between his fingers.

-

Sebastian knew immediately when Ciel woke up and started heading to his room. The smell of himself clinging to the young Lords' skin was also evident, a grin made it's way onto his face at that revelation.

While preparing for his Masters morning tea and gathering the mail, the estate came to life under the butlers deft fingers. Mey-rin opened windows and Finny's off-key singing could be heard from the kitchen while he tended to the garden. Bard had been making bread and the smell wafted through the halls delightfully as he found himself echoing Finny's words. Tanaka sat, content as ever, sipping his tea and gazing out a window happily.

"Bard, make sure the bread doesn't burn, I will only be a minute so that much will be appreciated." Sebastian smiled as he rolled the tea cart out of the kitchen and with satisfaction heard the ready reply of "You got it boss! I'll show you I can get this much done for the Master!"

-

 There was something amiss, Sebastian was sure of it, he frowned as he walked in the room the tea cart making little to no noise. A smile easily replaced the scowl as he saw Ciel dozing in the bed; he truly was adorable in sleep. Sebastian only spared a moment to scan his Masters figure when it hit him, the smell. Turning to the bureau his smiled dripped with venom.  Pulling out his own shirt from the dresser he marveled at the kid's guts.

 Putting the shirt back where he found it Sebastian turned a raised eyebrow to his sleeping Master and chuckled before pulling back the thick drapes.

"My Lord, it is time to wake up." Sebastian declared, as he held Ciel's hand to pull his tired body up.

"Pfft." Ciel breathed annoyed that he had to get up, but soon contented with his Butler's knuckle running across his cheek, and those eyes looking fondly down at him.

"We should get you up" Sebastian murmured softly.

" _Should."_ Ciel hummed as he pulled the demon by his tie so their lips could meet.

The next second there was a cup of tea in front of Ciel instead of his demon's lips and a newspaper with his mail tucked in a fold.

"Today we have Mexican Green Herbal tea and a few letters of little importance have arrived, nothing from the Queen today Master."

"Hmph." was all the reaction he got as the Butler smugly smiled and turned to pick out the Earl's clothes for today.

_

When it came time to dress the Earl, Sebastian's grin dripped with venom once again.

"What are you smiling about?" 

"Oh nothing Master." Sebastian smiled as he lifted the arms of the boys night-shirt, and softly kissed his now exposed arms, trailing up to his neck, where Ciel shivered.

The attention was shifted to his Masters' cheeks, gently teasing him and running his hands down his ribs and back soothingly. Ciel shifted to wrap his arms around the neck of his butler, when the demon kissed the corners of his lips, and the bridge of his small nose. Their eyes met and once again Ciel saw those eyes, over amused and threatening.    

"Lift your arms, Master." Sebastian breathed quietly.

Ciel complied easily and Sebastian slipped the crisp white shirt on his small frame, and Ciel's eyes widened in realization, and his cheeks were dusted an adorable red color.

 "Oh Master that does looks good on you." he growled slyly.

Ciel was shocked and more than a little embarrassed, _I_   _knew I would get_ _caught_ he thought absently.

Ciel was pushed gently on his back as Sebastian began to mark up his exposed collar-bones. The young Earl closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through the others hair, playing with the strands at the back of Sebastian's neck. Unconsciously, the younger of the two spread his legs the smallest amount, and the demon had to suppress a laugh at his eagerness. Ciel felt his legs being nudged apart by the butler's knee and rub between his legs,making him gasp loudly. Sebastian's lips then moved to Ciel's neck and the boy reached up to tug at the buttons of the tail-coat. 

 _I should make a habit of  kleptomania_ Ciel thought as he felt the hem of the shirt was pushed up to bunch around his waist.

When Sebastian's hand grasped his hard member Ciel faintly registered the smell of cotton, rain, and ash.  

-  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to drop a suggestion/prompt so i can write more for you! See you next time!


	3. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian makes Ciel blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short fluff to rot your teeth! Hope you enjoy!

Ciel Phantomhive had been in his office for a few hours, working diligently on his paperwork, eager to get it done. Only a few more papers to be signed and a proposal to look over and he would be done. To be honest the Earl didn't mind the work to much, he was most contented knowing his business was well taken care of.   
The light from a window slanted perfectly across his desk, bathing it in sunlight making the boy work all the more diligently knowing how close he was to finally finishing his work. This particular pile had been sitting on his desk for days, it came from a foreign branch that had difficulty shipping and the whole mess had been a huge burden on the Earl's mind, and his butler knew that.   
The rapping on the door made him look up briefly when garnet eyes met his.   
"Master, I believe a break would be best, you've been working all day"  
"Just a few more papers Sebastian," he said as the demon trailed a hand across the masters shoulders. "I should be done within the next hour".  
Sebastian chuckled.  
"That would be four straight hours of work Master," he argued and pressed his lips to Ciels cheek.  
"Damn horny, demon" Ciel mumbled blushing, he continued to write his response to the proposal.  
Sebastian only grinned as he moved his lips to Ciel's neck, he found it endlessly amusing to see the Earl squirm.  
"Don't you have a cake to bake or something?" the younger asked, annoyed.   
"If you want something to eat just take a break with me Master." Sebastian earned a hard smack to his chest for that one.  
"I only have a little bit more to do surely you can wait, you're like a horny dog."  
The butler smirked, and stood behind the chair to wrap his hands around his young Lord and lick the shell of his ear.  
"Do you really think that, my Lord?" he whispered, voice laced with teasing poison, taunting Ciel to take a bite.  
"Actually I do," Ciel said unphased, and irked. He sighed heavily at the attention, at another time it would be well received but getting him randy now was just a low blow. Sebastian was teasing him and they both knew it.  
Running his hand up Ciel's shirt, and nipping at his jaw Sebastian had the boy frozen at his desk and shivering.  
"Go dust a vase or something." Ciel groaned, knowing it wasn't a direct order Sebastian continued with a knowing smirk .  
"I will kill you" Those lips moved to the corner of the Earl's mouth.  
"Bastard" large hands began teasing the inside of his clothed thighs.  
"Dammit let me finish this one paper." thier lips met and Ciel's breath was stolen.  
"You are insufferable!" With an annoyed frown, he kissed back and Sebastian was smugly smirking.  
"Such foul language you commit to your lover Ciel," a whispered voice floated through him, making the younger male break out in goose bumps. "maybe I should punish you." The predatory gleam in his butler's eyes had the younger basically ripping at the tie and buttons of his lover's annoyingly conservative attire.  
"Oh but you have wanted to finish these files, perhaps I will leave you b-"  
Ciel's lips crashed into the latter's as he lead the man's large hand to his own arousal.   
"We both know you won't do that." In that moment Sebastian's eyes burned and Ciel's heart raced when he found himself flung over the other's shoulder as he was lead to his bedroom kicking and screaming.  
"Put me down you bastard!" Sebastian only grinned as he calmly led his lover to their now shared bed, easily quieting him with a slap to the ass.  
"Don't fret young Master, I will ensure wasting your precious time will be worth your inconvenience.  
Ciel hated how much he anticipated this as his butler threw him on his bed gently and kicked the door closed. When he tugged his gloves off and kissed the boys lips Ciel reminded himself to take "breaks" more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Ciel is an cute little ball of angry adorableness! And Sebastian is a teasing lil' shit.


	4. Buy Me Cake Goddammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting! AU where the actors' Ciel and Sebastian decide to grab a coffee during their break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my first modern!AU, centering on the "actors" who play the characters from Yana's manga (whoallhappentohavethesamenameasthecharacterthierplayingwhataconicidencedon'tyathink?notsuspciousatall) Also it show- cases jealous Sebby, hand holding, coffee, playful teasing and allusions to other fanfics, plus a link to said fanfic! Hope you enjoy! BTW the scene they are re-enacting in the beginning of my fic is the last line in chapter 37 of the manga, and of course we're all not sure if this will be included in the actual season of the anime, but let's just roll with it because its a really good scene and I kinda love Miss Nina ok? ok.

_**"Goodnight, Ciel."** _

"And Cut! Great job guys." The voice of the director boomed out, and everyone dropped character. The ending to this scene was finally done and everyone was proud of the new season already, silently agreeing that it was their best work yet. The depth each individual developed this season was truly a sight to behold, one could only hope the fans' would agree. While everyone was walking toward dressing rooms and makeup trailers, Sebastian noticed the main lead had yet to move.

"Oh really, now?" the man mused out loud. Ciel was slumped in the prop chair, actually asleep, no hint of tom-foolery in his dozing face. No way was he gonna let this golden opportunity slide. The phone was half-way out his pocked when the voices' of other actors arose Ciel.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" The boy seethed at the sight of the phone, and Sebastian chuckled, amused.

"Damn, I really thought I had you this time, _Master."_ Sebastian only called him that to aggravate the young star.

"I wouldn't want to kill you, but if you ever think of pulling that shit again I might have to." Ciel quipped heading to change out of his costume.

"Oh I doubt it. You couldn't if you wanted to, your much to delicate for that." The latter teased, then promptly shut the door of his changing room in Ciel's face.

"Hmph!" He'd never admit to it, but he hated it when he didn't have the last word. Especially in an argument with his closest friend.

-

"You look worn out my dear." Lindsey, one of the costume designer's commented gently.

"I kind of am." Ciel sighed as he stretched, and reached for his own clothes after changing from the stuffy Victorian costumes. "This non-stop filming has driven me up the wall!" 

"Hey, well your break is now, the next scene will take at least an hour and half to finish," She said as she assessed to the various costumes all around them. " you should go grab a coffee before your part. We don't want our lead fainting in the middle of filming, do we?" she smiled sweetly.

"That's a good idea. Maybe I'll head to that local place a block away, don't they sell books too?" he mused, more to himself than anyone.

"You should take Sebastian. He's always askin' you to go out with him huh?" the mischief in her eyes made him smile.

"Did he set you up to this? Ever since  _auditions_ the bugger has been trying to get in my pants." he said fondly.

"No," Lindsey's brown eyes sparkled, "but the two of you are friends and you don't wanna go alone do ya?"

"Guess not. Maybe I can worm my way out of paying too." he chuckled as he stepped into his black slacks.

_

"Hey Frankenstein,"  Ciel called when he spotted his co-star checking his phone, finally in his usual clothes. "Come grab a coffee with me."

Sebastian smirked.

"Are you asking me out? Finally, I thought it would be a bit more elegant, or sexy than coffee, but-"

"In your dreams pervert." Ciel grinned. "I'm only taking you for crowd control."

"Hey, I'm only six years older than you, and you  _are_ nineteen. Even though you sometimes act like a thirteen year old." the older male commented as they walked toward the exit.

"Doesn't change the fact that your paying." Ciel laughed as he shrugged on his coat and his friend did the same.

"Last time you made me pay when we went out, you ate so many macaroons I had to drag you home." 

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that!" Ciel reminded him sharply, and it was Sebastian's turn to laugh as he held open the back door for both of them.

Their bickering, and teasing could be heard as they headed out, much to the amusement of everyone on set.

"God, they need to bone each other already." Soma dead-panned making everyone around him snicker.

-

"Your really burnt out." it wasn't a question but Ciel answered anyway.

"Is it that obvious?" the boy sighed.

"Very" Sebastian chuckled. "Maybe you should take a few days off." he said concern showing through his amused facade.

"No," the other sighed, sliding in a booth beside the front store window with his coffee. "I just need to get more than three hours of sleep."

"Ciel!" the other scolded, "Maybe, I should come over and wear you out." Sebastian tried to use the come-on to mask his growing concern.

"No way am I letting you slip into my bed like that." Ciel's eye crinkled in amusement as his lips turned upward in a smirk.

"What would it take then?" Sebastian purred, happy at the change of topic.

Taking a sip of his coffee and scoping out the book section of the store Ciel chuckled, "How about a new face? Or a piece of cake?"

"Brat. I'll be right back." the taller male rolled his eyes as the two went opposite ways and he heard snickering behind him.

The mystery and historical non-fiction section of the small book-shop  was well stocked with interesting reads that the boy was instantly drawn to.

Normally Ciel wasn't an avid reader, but he did enjoy it, and when he did read he became intensely invested. Lately though, he found he enjoyed reading whenever he had the chance. The book he had in his hands was based on a forbidden couple during the sixties', and Ciel had heard of it multiple times before so he decided to tuck it under his arm for now as he continued to graze the books.

"Hey cutie, have you been here before?" Ciel's shoulder's instantly hunched up a bit, he hated being shamelessly hit on by strangers.

Catching a glimpse at the book under his arm,the man without a name grinned.

"Um, no actually." The boy quipped to the tall bulky male before him, who had swampy green eyes. He turned around hoping the man would get the hint, but naturally he didn't.

"It's real quiet, I have to say, not like the places I usually like to go." Moving with Ciel, he eyed his lithe body and small hands, examining a book. 

"Oh?" was all he offered.  _  
_

" Hey, you wanna get outta here, maybe head to my place for drinks or something?", the stranger asked, catching the cuff of the boy's shirt between his fingers. Ciel's face scrunched in disgust but before he could reply with a scathing comment he felt someone grasp his hand, and turned to see Sebastian pull him to his chest and hand him the bag he was holding.

"Hey baby," Sebastian smiled fondly at the now stunned Ciel, before looking up with a foul glint in his eye at the brown haired man, "This guy bothering you?"

At first the stranger, shorter than Sebastian and overly muscled, looked surprised before smirking and lifting his chin.

"Whatever man, I don't need a runt anyway." the man turned on his heal and was walking away when Ciel immediately bristled.

"At least I don't need to beg someone to get in my bed!" the blued eyed male hissed and Sebastian let out a barking laugh and squeezed his "boyfriend's" hand.

The guy snarled and looked like he was going to say something before an employee appeared to walk into the managers office. With a cowardly glare he left without a word.

"I buy you coffee and sweets, I take you out, I save you from creepy beef-cakes, the things I do for you" Sebastian sighed dramatically, a smile painting his features.

Ciel grinned, and choked out a quiet "Thank you." as he paid for his things and picked up his coat.

"Excuse me what was that?" Sebastian teased. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Thank. You. Asshole." Ciel said clipped, and strung out as if he were talking to a child, all while trying to hide a grin.

"Ahh you don't mean all those mean things, do you?" The taller male purred as they walked down the quiet street.

"What makes you think that?" the blue eyed boy was caught off guard by the breathy tone of voice coming from himself.,

"Well first of all, that adorable pink blush on your cheeks." Sebastian laughed as said boy looked away.

"And the fact that  _you,"_ he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "have yet to let go of my hand."

Sebastian's laughing and Ciel's various insults could be heard down the block as he ripped his hand from the man walking beside him.

When they both quieted down garnet eyes met Ciel's still, flushed face.

"You know I didn't really mind," Sebastian's deep voice said simply. "It was actually quite nice."

Ciel hid his hopefulness easily, "Sure you did, you harlot."

The man grinned, and slid his hand in Ciel's coat pocket anyway, twining their fingers together playfully.

"I'm surprised you have no objections, _Cutie."_ Sebastian chortled, as his friend threw him a glare.

"Just because you bought me cake," Ciel mumbled.

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are such dorks I wanna hug 'em. Did anyone catch the reference to the Destiel fic Twist and Shout? No? Well go read it here > http://archiveofourown.org/works/537876/chapters/955176  
> 


	5. Lizzy and Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy visits the Estate and Ciel mulls over his feelings for her, or lack of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Lizzy, you may not like this chapter because Lizzy is one of my absolute favorite Kuro characters. I don't think her and Ciel would make the greatest couple, but friendship wise I drool over them.

The Phantomhive Estate was brimming with anxiety, servants rushing around and fixing things as quick as possible, cooking , setting out flowers, all the while Ciel Phantomhive the renowned Earl and business owner, was simply trying to button his damn pants. Since his fifteenth birthday the boy had insisted on dressing himself, but when in a rush, he had the habit of fumbling when it came to buttons. unbeknownst to him the handle of the door turned quietly. The cause of his late nights and disheveled hair walked in on soft carpet and grinned, exasperated. Sebastian could watch his master struggle all day and never get tired of it. “  
"Honestly Master, I thought you had figured this out years ago." his butler chastised, his appearance unannounced made his Earl jump at the unexpected sound. The boy whirled around to find his butler smiling knowingly, and as he bent to fix his masters clothes, blue eye's narrowed.  
"Announce yourself next time!" the boy growled as his butler slid the button in easily.  
"Do not snap young Master, or I will have to teach you to restrain yourself." the taller male purred as he planted a soft kiss to the boys temple. Ciel sighed, needless to say he was anxious for today.  
"When will Lizzy be arriving?"  
"About ten minutes, my lord." The taller male still kneeling before the Earl, began to run his fingers through the rumpled hair soothingly, and he felt the boy lean into his touch. This was the first time his fiance has visited since the two of them had established their new "development". Basically, last time Lizzy came over they were not fucking, and now they are. Ciel felt like he had betrayed Lizzy in a way, and his guilt was hard to bear. To be fair though, he had never really been attracted to her romantically, or any woman really. This did little to ease his mind.  
"Next time she should really tell us before coming, it was lucky you could sense her presence before she came this time." he mumbled.  
"She only wanted to surprise you, besides, it is with great sentiment that she visits. You know that don't you?" Sebastian smiled, wondering what the new day will lead to. Elizabeth had a great talent for bringing out the best and worst of Ciel.

-

"Oh Sebastian, everything is so lovely!" Lizzy gushed, "You have such talent!"  
The garden was brimming with blooming beauties, the sky was filled with pleasant fluffy clouds, and the small wrought iron table the two teenagers lounged before was stacked with French pastries and petite china. The butler made his Masters' favorite macaroons in hopes it would lift his spirits, it did not escape Ciel's notice. Though he said nothing.  
"I deserve none of your praise, I am merely, a butler." the man smiled pouring her a cup of tea glancing at Ciel.  
Ciel rolled his eyes as a plate was placed before him.  
Looking at her betrothed Lizzy smiled contently, racking her brain for something to talk about, even though the silence with Ciel was always comfortable, as they had become much more acquainted over the years. Her eyes widened as she found a subject she hoped would suffice.  
"Ciel, do you enjoy Shakespeare?"  
The boy in question raised his brows and his eye's widened.   
"His work is remarkable, but his perspective on some values defiantly clash with some of mine"  
"How do you mean?" She questioned, now engrossed in this conversation.  
"Well for example, his over romanticism. Every tragedy he wrote was hardly realistic."  
Her eyed widened.   
Like Romeo and Juliet!" she exclaimed.  
"Why Lizzy I thought that something you might enjoy..." Ciel trailed off more than a little surprised at this new development.  
"I actually found it quite distasteful." she wrinkled her nose, and Ciel smiled fondly, he remembered this as her "stubborn face" from when they were children.  
"Please elaborate," Ciel crossed his legs and sat up straighter in the chair, giving Lizzy his full attention.  
"Well," she put a bent knuckle to her chin. "I think his view of devotion is mislead and unhealthy. You cannot throw away your family and all they have gifted you for a man you just met. I mean, a worthy man who can take care of you is one thing, but one who defiantly throws his family name to the dogs, and has a knack for falling in love with more than one woman is hardly anyone to fight fore."  
"What is the kind of man to fight for?" Ciel asked, quite impressed with Lizzy's intellect on classic literature.  
"Well someone who is respectable, and loves you and only you," Ciel grimaced at this point but hid it easily. "And if Romeo truly loved Juliet, he would have tried to mend the wounds between their family's' history. Not go behind their backs and do indecent things to a girl barley of age!"  
"I agree, I always thought Romeo to be a push-over. He was pathetic in the beginning of the play, ignoring his friends and family over a simple matter, and then suddenly cured by the sight of a random stranger he met at a ball?"  
"Exactly!" Lizzy exclaimed, exited someone agreed with her. "If someone rejects your advances the least you can do is have a little pride to swallow, and go about your business."  
There was a pause.  
"What about when Romeo found his love dead? What did you think about the double suicide?"  
The girl took a thoughtful sip of her tea to mull it over.  
"Well sad of course, no matter the things we just discussed, this must have been horrid for the poor thing. Although, he should not have killed himself. He should have lived in her honor, and never forget the things he loved about Juliet. Romeo should have lead a life vowing to live and commemorate the life that was taken from the both of them. Like, so wherever she was, in heaven I suppose she could look down and smile, knowing he was not miserable because of her."   
Ciel nodded thoughtfully, and had a small epiphany.  
"Also Juliet wasn't even dead at first! If Romeo had waited ten minutes, she would have awoke from the potion and they would have lived happily ever after! Then because of his rash action he left his love to basically stab herself in the gut."  
Lizzy smiled, "You know Ciel I never had anyone who shared my thoughts about this! I'm glad we have something in common. My family always told me this story was literary genius and my mostly negative opinion was mislead."  
The blue eyed boy scoffed lightly and smiled. "I think your way of words and perspective were nothing less than brilliant." the boy said, and he truly meant it. Sebastian owned his heart, caged in his hand for all eternity, but his dear Elizabeth always had a reserved place in his heart, where he fondly kept some of his happiest memories.   
In the corner of the patio, awaiting orders, the butler was smiling, unable to hold back his amusement.  
'Humans are so silly.' he thought. 'Especially my human.'

-

Through the whole day Ciel was surprised with Lizzy, they discussed books, and magazine articles, small fables, and nighttime stories for hours.  
The boy was truly impressed with her vast amount of knowledge on literature, and found himself to be genuinely enamored with his fiance.  
Eventually they made a list of recommendations, for each other so when they visited again they could discuss about more books.  
They also played a game of chess, which he let Lizzy win, her game was shoddy at best.  
"Miss Elizabeth, your carriage awaits." Sebastian bowed, outside the door of the room their new game of chess had been begun.  
"Oh no, I was hoping we could finish this game!" Lizzy pouted a bit.  
"We can always finish at another time, let us take you down." Ciel smiled.  
"Alright." she smiled back.  
_

The bone-crushing hug deposited to Ciel by his fiancé never failed to make every person around them grin.

"Goodbye, Ciel." She whispered in his ear as they embraced.  
"Until next time Lizzy." he responded.  
Pulling back she waved cheerily to the servants, "Take care!" she hollered smiling.  
Wailing back words of sentiment the servants waived back happily, grinning ear to ear, as Ciel helped Lizzy in the carriage and closed the door.  
When she finally had turned down the dirt road, every one turned to return to their duties. It was almost time for Ciel's bath, and he was eager to unwind.

-

"Would you like me to wash your hair Master?" Sebastian's voice reverberated around the washroom, although this time Ciel heard the man come in, albeit very faintly.  
Reaching up blindly from the tub, Ciel's fingers found the collar of a cotton shirt and pulled so his lips met those of Sebastian's.  
Pulling away he replied, "Yes, that would be nice, I have barely touched you all day."   
Sebastian laughed. "I'm glad you feel the same." the man breathed, pouring soap in his hands.  
Blue eyes closed and the younger man leaned back as deft fingers worked his scalp lusciously.   
"May i ask you something Lord?" his butler asked, never this formal, since their, "relationship" had been established.  
"Sure." was the quick reply, he popped open his one seeing eye to look at his demon questioningly.  
The staring match was broke when Sebastian opened his mouth.  
"Do you love Lady Elizabeth?" he said bluntly.  
Ciel sighed irritated and closed his eye again.  
"Not romantically, She is family and I lover in that matter, I do enjoy her company and respect her intellect, but I don't believe I love her the way every one expects me to."  
"Good." Ciels eyes' popped open at that remark, and saw garnet fire in the depths of his butler's irises' and a smug smirk. "I've never been good at sharing."  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send suggestions and comments so I can write for you. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. My Rent is Due Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amateur Model!Ciel and renowned Photographer!Sebastian meet in Italy. Ciel is abroad in college and his rent is due tomorrow, what other choice does he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the blog that i found the prompt from:@AuthorKuriKuri.tumblr.com , she has an account here but I didn't find it so here is the page! I thought this was so cute and i couldn't resist, so here you go!

Standing outside the large apartments, on the posh bit of town Ciel looked up at the highest point, seeing arrays of flowers spilling from window boxes, the occasional bloom falling to the ground. So far away from home, everything looked beautiful. “The Grass is always greener on the other side.” his great uncle Tanaka would always tell him back home in London. Italy was a beautiful place if you knew where to look. Being here abroad, Ciel lived in some of the cheaper apartments, a few miles away.  
The Stone building before him was the color of un-reaped wheat, it had a beautiful old fashion wood door, and an ally that led to God knows where an either side. It was surrounded by other buildings, just as beautiful, just as old. A few blocks North, you find yourself slowly drifting into a popular part of town, filed with shops and restaurants, and café’s. This was the place to be if you had a big name in Italy, let alone Europe. Ciel didn't doubt this was the kind of place a famous photographer would reside.  
Clutching his coffee with a vice grip, he stepped forward to make sure he was in the right place anyway.  
' _Rent, the rent, remember the rent, do it for the rent_ '… The mantra played through his head on repeat when he saw the address was indeed correct. He was not as experienced in modeling as his now employer probably thought. After all his major was in business, dull to most but incredibly easy and more than a reachable goal to him.  
Apprehension welled in his chest, his grip on the shoulder bag he was carrying tightened, the pupils swimming in blue dilated when he walked in the small complex. A door opened to his left and an older lady smiled at him.  
“Are you here for Sebastian?” she asked, her white hair bobbed as she excitedly approached him.  
“Yes, I’m Ciel, I've been writing back and forth with his assistant, Mey-Rin about today.” He inwardly cringed at his own awkward mannerism.  
“Of course!” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “He is on the top floor, last room, number 6.” she gushed as she turned to look at some numbered cubbies next to her door, and pulled a few letters from one numbered, six.  
“And please take his mail up, he’s never in one place more than a few months and I don’t want to leave it here again and have to mail it to him, where ever he may be next.”  
Ciel smiled awkwardly, as mail was thrust into his hands and he was ushered up the stairs, with words of parting kindness from the woman whose name he didn't even catch.  
The top floor ended up being five floors to the top, and by the time he got their Ciel was heaving, and gasping. Uttering words of scorn, he trudged up the final steps of the iron staircase, to see the sixth floor. It was bathed in light earth tones, and every window was open to let sun stream on the pictures adorning the walls.  
These caught Ciel’s attention, they were nothing like he had ever seen before. All were in back and white, or off-white. Depicting people, some crying others laughing. He saw people in front of the Eiffel Tower, near the Cathedrals of France and Rome, or beside body's of water. Others were bloody pictures of police riots, and other civil battles adorned the walls, side by side with portraits of smiling people. Others were of models, twisting into beautiful shapes of agony, or joy and every emotion in-between, some held props in their hands or were wearing costumes to try and convey a certain emotion. Most of the models were men, a few woman, and one quite androgynous fellow with beautiful red hair and the most odd teeth. There were only two pictures of this particular model though; it seemed odd because of his beauty that he had such little wall space when there were several pictures of other less spectacular models.  
Shifting his attention to the door at the end of the room, Ciel felt the knot in his stomach tighten and loosen nauseatingly. His small fist raised to the door, he took a deep breath and knocked three times before exhaling and taking a step back. The number six gleamed ominously at him from its perch on the door as he heard movement from inside.  
The door opened and a Ciel came face to face with the taller males middle. Like a child, Ciel looked up for what seemed like miles before he came to eye contact with the man before him. The eyes were heavy lidded and seemed to glow from within their wine colored depths. He was easily over six feet tall and his smile was sinful as he looked down at the wide eyed boy with interest.  
"Ciel, I take it?" he asked, in a smooth deep voice. The sound of a violin could be heard behind the photographer, and his equipment was ready behind him in what little Ciel could see of the room beyond. Then was when boy realized he had yet to say a word.  
"UH. Yeah. I'm Ciel." the first part was to loud and Sebastian smirked. Ciel felt compelled to smack that rotten look of his handsome face.  
"Come in. I'm Sebastian of course." He stepped to the side and Ciel walked in. He resisted the urge to roll his eye. "Put your things over there." he pointed to an antique velvety pink chair with gold accents. He did so and the older male promptly turned to lead him away. All the boy could do was follow.                                "Your land lady gave me your mail. She said you hadn't picked up so I took it for her." he held up the pile of letters and Sebastian raised his eyebrow's.                        "Ah, Than you, I've been expecting a letter." he took the mail and looked it over casually. "Here it is! Romanian mail always takes longer to get here." he muttered.       "I saw the pictures out-side." Ciel commented as he walked by small work area by the door that had letters and a laptop on a small desk                                                  "Oh? What did you think?" Sebastian smiled with a raised brow, leading him down a short hall decorated with more pictures and two closed doors.                      "Pretty rad for an apartment. Do the other neighbors complain?" Sebastian chuckled.

"No, you see, I rented out this whole floor. So i don't have to deal with up-tight people being so negative in a place where I work." Ciel rolled his eye. 'These damn rich people.' he thought.  
"They were... brilliant." The smaller counter part said quietly, begrudgingly.  
"I'm glad you think so." They walked into a small living room with a balcony over looking the North side of Italy, it had a spectacular view of the shops and people.  
"I have wine." Sebastian called from somewhere else inside the flat. Laying his coffee down and slipping his cardigan from his body, he hardly had time too look around the well lit flat before he felt eyes' burn his back. "That sounds lovely, but its not even noon yet." he called as though he didn't know Sebastian was behind him.  
"No matter," the closeness of his voice bothered Ciel. "I'll get my things."  
When the boy did turn all he saw was broad shoulders and jet black hair before they disappeared behind an open door. He followed slowly, not sure if he should.  
The man appeared before him with his big camera, and a pink fur blanket.  
"Excuse my forwardness, but, I want you to wear this." He smiled sweetly and held out the blanket.  
"Wha?" Ciel sputtered not sure if the hefty paycheck was worth this.  
"You see, it is," the taller male leaned close. "Essential to the message I want to get across."  
"And what message is that?" he asked warily eyeing the pink fur, then Sebastian.  
"You." he said simply. "I want to see what you can make me feel, before I let you really take part in one of my projects." his smile dripped with poison and sugar.  
"Unless, you are no longer up to it." This was no longer a job, but a game, and Ciel Phantomhive never lost a game. Not to mention his paycheck.  
"And this is all I will be wearing, I assume?" he sighed, irked.  
"Yes." And he swept his hand to motion the way to the lavatory, with Ciel trudging behind.

-

 

Ciel was cold as hell as he looked at himself in the full length mirror in the lavatory. He looked tiny, compared to the large blanket draped over him. He was completely naked save for the damn thing. Sebastian had said how pink took better in black and white photographs, and Ciel had heard this little secret somewhere in his short journey of modeling, but he still grumbled at it.  
He was not about too look like a pansy in front of this already ego inflated fat head, so Ciel lifted his chin, straitened his spine, and told himself what a badass he was as he looked at his features in the mirror. The eye patch was something all photographers he worked for found interesting ("What melancholy beauty I have before my eyes! My camera does not deserve to grace such lovely features!" one num-nut had said dramatically, was Druitt his name?) and he knew how to play his features. Although it was never weakness if he had a say in how he modeled. In this case, he understood it was all him, and Ciel would take full advantage of it.  
Opening the door with a bang he stepped out, making sure all his most private places were frustratingly covered.  
Sebastian was caught of guard, his eyes widened, and for once he didn't have a damn thing to say. The boy looked good, haughty, and pompous, he was a delicious specimen before, but now? He was absolutely delectable. The look on his face was bored, but an air of regal superiority hung about him. The blanket covered one shoulder and half his chest while the other side has slipped, and was now exposed to his eyes and camera lenses; and bunched about his crotch was the blanket, innocent as ever.  
"Dog got your tongue?" the boy dead-panned with a smirk. Snapping his eyes from the exposed ankles Sebastian glared at his model.  
"Isn't the expression, 'cat'? I don't even like dogs." the taller mumbled.  
"Woof." was all his counter part said.  
 Sebastian raised his camera to his eyes.

 

-

 

     This shoot was different from any Sebastian had ever done. Even his Pulitzer Prize winner was not half the experience of shooting this kid. He was all Sebastian had ever looked for in a model. His spirit was iron hot, but damaged. The look in his eye screamed rage and hate, but his mouth seemed to twist in smirk for every other click of the camera. He was un-veiling his life story, without saying a word. All attitude and blue eyed emotion wrapped in a pink blanket.

* _click! click! click!*_

     Ciel found himself immersed in the smirk, just below the lens of the camera as it clicked continuously. He craved the sight of the red eye's hiding, he huffed as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. His hair nipped his eyes and he shivered. Unfurling himself from his hunched position he walked back into the flat, chin raised, Sebastian following him. Ciel examined himself in the square gold mirror hanging on the wall in the living room. He scowled, and he heard the camera. Sebastian was behind him in the shot and Ciel began to stare at his form. Tall and lean, wrapped in black with a grey knit scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Wondering where he kept his clothes, Ciel started snooping around the halls. He first found a bathroom in gold and white, then a big mahogany door, slightly ajar. Pushing it open, the boy found a room in complete disarray, clothes strew about and old books, photo's and camera equipment. Walking in he flipped open a bag to see scarves and veils, some corsets and even a few pairs of woman's underwear; he held them up for the camera with a dramatically scandalous look on his face.   He found a hat too, wide brimmed and black with a scarf around it. Putting it on his head and tucking the black lacy thing between a fold in the scarf, he turned to give his companion a wink.

* _click! click! click!*_

     Ciel looked lovely in a random hat that was found in Paris on an earlier travel. The thong accessory was a nice touch, bobbing lightly on the left side of his head. At the time it was on the road, but a subject of his collected it and put it on in a shoot once. "Ronald that probably has lice!" The muse didn't seem to care as he pranced about with it an his head. Although, he thought Ciel looked ten times as good in it. He turned to the unmade bed and walked around it. The white sheets were rumbled and the sky blue coverlet was wrinkled, a pair of boxers were seen hiding in the rumpled mess. A soft white hand grasped the edge of the mattress as he climbed on and kneeled on top of the sheets. Suddenly, the boy turned, "Who else has worn this hat?" he asked touching the edge with his finger tips. "No one important." the older replied, his voice was dangerously low. "Heh, that's probably what you tell all your models." He said throwing the hat to the floor.

* _click! click! click!*_

"I don't lie, kitten." Sebastian murmured behind the camera as Ciel lay his head upon his pillow. "I don't like to make a habit of it."

"Everybody lies." Ciel said.

The clicking stopped, Sebastian pounced, and Ciel gasped. The older man was straddling Ciel's thighs, holding him down and lazily snapping pictures at his priceless expression of anger and shock. 

"You are a piece of work Phantomhive," he purred, placing the camera on the night stand, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Would you like to be my muse?" his tongue darted out to tease the shell of the younger boy's ear.

Ciel was panting and growing hot at the feel of the man on top of him. His word were like honey, but they also carried a threat behind them. This man was as much trouble as Ciel was himself, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Do I still get paid?" he breathed out, and Sebastian actually laughed.

 

-

 

     The boy was un-waveringly amusing. His pose, his boldness! The gall he had to crawl into a famous person's bed uninvited! It was ludicrous, insane even!  Sebastian couldn't help the smirk as he slid his large hands up the thin calves of his subject. He became all to aware of how hard he was getting, and a craving to be close to the boy below him.

     He shifted his lips to the area below Ciel's ear an kissed and sucked on it as his hands got closer to the knot of pink fur covering his length. He felt Ciel reach up and tug on his hair, as he tilted his head back and breathed hard. When Sebastian felt the buttons of his shirt being pulled loose he began to mark the blue eye'd boy's neck and collar bone, the blanked slipping from his other shoulder. Suddenly, Ciel lifted his hips and grinded them into slacks of his photographer; they both moaned and Ciel lifted a hand to rub at and peel down the zipper of Sebastian's pants. Soon his shirt was on the floor and so was the blanket. Pants half open, Sebastian craved to see another part of his younger counter part, a hidden private experience. Knees bent and chest rising and falling erratically, Ciel looked annoyed at the halt in their actions. He also looked adorable in the photographer's opinion. Sunlight streaming through the window and falling on the bed, he thought he had never seen someone so beautiful, a man at least. He began to kiss, and suck down his bony ribs, leaving marks and nicks. With one hand he teased a nipple, and Ciel instantly arched off the bed and crooned. Sliding his tongue around the other and finally sucking on it had the boy a writhing mess. He kissed one delicately before nipping it sharply. Sliding down the latter's body, and dragging his fingernails down his ribs, Sebastian looked at the his muse's hard member. Staring him strait in the eye and still teasing his ribs, Sebastian slid it in his mouth all the way and began to massage the boy's inner thighs. 

     Ciel arched up again and groaned. He was trying desperately to keep quiet, more for his own pride than being heard down stairs. He instinctively lifted his hips when a tongue circled his head, and was instantly pushed back down by his hips. Not breaking contact with his cock, Sebastian stared up and with one hand still holding him down, he shook his finger. Ciel huffed again, but it was cut short when Sebastian slid his mouth from his person with a 'pop'. Kicking of his pants he crawled back on top of the boy and grasped his member and Ciel's so they rubbed together in his large hand. They both moaned as Sebastian's hand moved faster, and Ciel threw his head back on the pillow putting a fist to his mouth to stop his loud noises. He tweaked and rubbed his own nipples below the shadow of Sebastian, making the latter go wild with need. 

     When Sebastian removed his hand Ciel was about to protest before he saw him open the nightstand and remove a bottle of lube. If he were not so randy, Ciel would have made a comment on this, but all to soon his legs were being pushed apart. The first finger was inserted and Ciel squirmed uncomfortably, his face flushing more pink than it was previously. To keep him distracted Sebastian peppered kisses on the boys face as he inserted another. A slow burn made the blue eye'd boy go between intervals of panting and holding his breath, which he knew probably wasn't very good for him; so he tried to keep his breath even as he felt feather light kisses atop the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Sebastian felt the urge to take off the boys eye-patch, but it seemed like a very intimate thing to do (ironically). Unless the boy did it himself, Sebastian decided not to dwell on the matter, for now seeing this lovely creature come undone before him was more than enough. His free hand teased the younger's chest and nipples as his counter part got used to the intrusion, and Sebastian began to move his finger's a little bit more, still dropping kisses to his face and neck.

     Ciel gasped and arched his back up suddenly moaning, "There!" he groaned loudly, and the pain was now the last thing on his mind. Sebastian hit that spot again and again, loving the look on his muse's face, his expression vulnerable for once. Removing his fingers Sebastian held  Ciel's sides and lifted him, switching their positions. The younger found himself on Sebastian's lap, the others cock hard and standing as Sebastian laid back with his knees bent behind Ciel. Finding the bottle of lube, Ciel squirted a generous amount onto his hand and leaned down slightly to rub Sebastian's hard member. The tip was dripping pearls of white and Sebastian was writhing beneath Ciel, going crazy from the teasing. Suddenly a light smack was deposited on Ciel's rear, and the two glared at each other.

     "Teasing isn't very nice." Sebastian panted hotly.

 Grasping the other male softly and teasingly stroking him, Ciel lifted himself up and positioned Sebastian to his entrance smirking. Slowly he lowered himself down on the rigid member, he hissed as it filled him up, and gasped sharply when it bumped his prostate, still attempting to get used to the girth of it. Sebastian had one arm over his eyes, and one hand grasping Ciel's hip hard enough, that bruises where sure to appear. He tried hard to contain himself, but upon hearing a little gasp from his partner he moved ever so slightly and they both made small noises of desperation. A few seconds into it, Ciel experimentally began to grind his hips to the latter, gasping he lifted himself a small amount and went back down slowly clenching around Sebastian as he moaned.

     Sure he was now comfortable, Sebastian lifted Ciel from his hips and slammed him down, to meet his up-ward thrust. They both moaned and the boy began to bounce faster as he closed his eye and threw his head back. With grit teeth and a hard grip the latter meet every bounce with a thrust of his own, his inky black hair stuck to his face and sweat ran down the back of his neck. He reached up to pinch a nipple and the blue eye'd boy got increasingly louder. Watching Ciel grasp his own member Sebastian pulled his hand way, Ciel whined adorably.

     Ciel was gasping and bouncing with need, Sebastian pulled out irritating Ciel beyond belief; before he could snap at him though he was on his hands and knees. The taller male was kissing his back in apology, as he spread the other's knees apart. He rubbed his aching length against the cleft of Ciel's backside and kneaded his ass with his hands. Lips still attached to the boys back he ran a hand over his balls and a finger to the underside of his cock making it weep beads of white. 

    "Teasing isn't very nice." the boy grunted out between gasps. Another slightly harder smack was lent to him and Sebastian smirked.

     Grasping Ciel's hardness Sebastian slowly pushed himself in, making sure the boy below him was alright. Once Ciel pushed back against Sebastian, he thrust in, hitting that bundle of nerves every time. He licked his lips and with his free hand gripped Ciel's hip for more friction. Arching his back the blue eye'd boy moaned loudly when Sebastian began to move his hand around his pink tipped cock. Pumping the others length slowly drove Ciel crazy, he was rutting against that hand while trying to push back against the fast moving cock behind him. The difference in speed was delicious and maddening all at once. Leaning down Sebastian ran his tongue down every bit of skin he could reach, and bit down on the back of the other's neck when his thrusting grew more erratic, and he felt heat drown his lower stomach. 

     "You look gorgeous like this Kitten." Sebastian murmured hotly, "Cum for me, Ciel." Sebastian moved his hand faster, and used his thumb to rub the tip. Ciel moaned again, and felt his balls tighten up. He clenched around Sebastian and began uttering his name. Like a mantra he would gasp "Sebastian! Hah! Seba-Aha! Oh Sebastian! Yes! Harder!" His name spilled from Ciel's lips like a waterfall, loudly and constantly.

     Gasping, Ciel spilled ribbons of white on the sheets and his chest when he heard those devine words in his ear. Sebastian grunted at the sight and his hips bucked impossibly fast as he hit  Ciel's over sensitive prostate harder making him scream with pleasure. Finally spilling himself inside Ciel, he kissed his back and licked his neck as the younger supported himself on his elbows now panting. Pulling his spent cock from Ciel they both collapsed on the bed, tired and satisfied, Sebastian grinning and Ciel flushed pink. Seeing the boy on the other side of the bed Sebastian grabbed his wrist and bulled him to his body, where he kissed his chest. 

    "Don't get shy on me now." He mumbled against the others collar bone, Ciel scoffed.

     Leaning down Ciel kissed his mouth properly, slowly and exploring, finding Sebastian liked it when he ran his tongue over lips. A few tender kisses later Ciel wondered exactly how many of his clients this guy fucked. Probably all of them. He pulled back and looked away, red faced. He pondered on whether or not he had been used.

   "Hey," Sebastian grinned, "have you ever been to Romania?"

   Ciel didn't know whether to laugh or slap him, but all he knew was he better pack his inhaler if going to Romania was anything like what being in Italy was with this man.

 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Yay! first complete smut for this fic! I hope it wasn't to bad ^-^ Please excuse any mistakes I will try to fix them some time! Thank you for being patient with me. Anyway, remember to leave me suggestions or prompts so i can write for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it (and it made you giggle)! Remember to give me your prompts and constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
